In order to be able to achieve a high deformation ratio with a simultaneously high strength of a shaped part, it is known from the prior art (DE 10 2008 032 911 A1) to subject an aluminum sheet first to a cold-forming at room temperature, then to an artificial aging, and finally to another cold-forming at room temperature. The purpose of the intermediate artificial aging step is to reduce the occurrence of strain hardening phenomena produced by the cold forming in order to thus ensure an increased deformation ratio. The disadvantage in this known method is its comparatively long processing time because in particular, the artificial aging—with its heating and subsequent cooling—is time-consuming. Such a method is unable to achieve rapid throughput times or a flexible adaptation in the number of shaped parts produced. In addition, an artificial aging in a furnace is comparatively cost-intensive and also takes up a lot of space, thus preventing an inexpensive manufacture of shaped parts.
It is also known from the prior art (EP 0 726 106 A1) for a work piece that has undergone a cold-forming step to then be placed into an autoclave for artificial aging. During this artificial aging, the work piece is brought into a creeping state by a press tool in order on the one hand to hold the work piece in a dimensionally stable fashion and on the other hand, to be able to even out any remaining contour imprecisions in the work piece and any internal stresses that could result in the occurrence of spring-back. This method is unable to achieve relatively short throughput times in the manufacture of a shaped part and is also unable to achieve high deformation ratios in the shaped part, particularly because the method requires the shaped part to yield beyond the yield point for the forming.